


The Forbidden Love Of Two Rivals

by Abandoned_Artist



Category: Protegent Antivirus Commercials, super why - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, bad post, crack treated like crack, dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abandoned_Artist/pseuds/Abandoned_Artist
Summary: this is a crack fic about the protegent commercials meeting super why, (his name is Whyatt Beanstalk, who knew?)





	The Forbidden Love Of Two Rivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister).



> please, turn back now

Protegent was taking a break from filming his Protegent Antivirus Commercials™ and was currently browsing memes outside the studio. suddenly, a kid walks up to him in some weird costume that looked strangely like his own. In this story protegent is going to be called poo cause im too lazy to write out the full name this whole time. So the kid says these two words that make poo insta nut, "eecks dee". So poo faints and the kid calls 911 and they go to the hospital, and at the hospital poo finds out the kids name. "i'm Whyatt and for some reason my last name is Beanstalk.". That also made poo insta nut just cause he liked fairy tales when he was a young child. Then Whyatt asks, "whats ur name". Poo obviously responds with his name. "i like you" Poo says with hearts in his eyes cause he's in love. "yes" responds Whyatt who also has anime hearts in his eyes cause he too fell in love with this guy he met and then hospitalized. They kiss and the anime ending to My hero academia plays for some reason cause its a good anime and im a weeb. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i warned you, now you'll have nightmares.


End file.
